beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope of Crown KSK Clown I:EW
IF ANY PART OF THIS BEY IS COPIED THE THIEF SHALL BE IMMEDIATELY REPRIMANDED. Hope of Proud KSK Clown I:EW '''is the Final Evolution of Balance type bey Crowned SK Clown M:W it is own by Titi and Co, it was said that this bey contains Good and Evil inside it, like the Ying and Yang, in order to keep balance of the world. Launcher: Exorcism This Launcher was said to be passed down from the God's Clown, When in launcher mode it becomes a crossbow. On top of the bow it's attached to a scope to increase accuracy, and on the side it has a see through container with Air inside so when When Launched(shoot) it increases the Wind velocity, giving the bey extra power,stamina, and spin. Exorcism is able to transform into a sword for combat. This Bow/Sword is colored in silver and Black colour Facebolt: Clown III The Facebolt Depicts God's Clown that wears Heavy Armor with a Red and White cape Equipped with a large sword and cannon. Surprisingly this Facebolt cannot be unscrewed. It is Completely Stuck to it's Energy Ring, Fusion Wheel and it's Performance Tip. it is Colored in Whitish-gray. Energy Ring: Clown III A White Transparent Wheel with it's bright silver Bearings visible that are able to blind enemies from the reflected lights. it's more Tornado Shaped with tiny Blades on top with Defend Opponents that attack from Above. it also have Rubber Pushups just like the Kronos Ring so it can Absorb recoils and increase more of it's Wind, Electro and Electricity and power. It's Weight is still the Same as the Previous Crowned SK Clown M:W Ring. 4D Fusion Wheel: Hope of Crowned KSK KSK: King Skeleton A Bone Frame, that was from a God Dragon, It's Bones is 10X Stronger than Diamonds. It Takes it's Same Shape but smoother From it's Previous Evolutions, it still have black rubber round two push ups that are shaped like a Saber tooth Tiger's teeth colored in Gold . but it has 6 micro-tiny holes around it, it is able to store energy in them (Atoms, Wind, Electric), This Wheel will insulate any Electricity, even if the Electricity is able to get through it's I:EW will Absorb it, This Bone Frame is bit Heavier that the Previous Clown making it more Balance and Defensive. Rubber Frame: Hope A Black Rubber Frame is Thick as it contains Star Dust of fragments in them for more balance, This Rubber frame able to destroy any atom or electrons when touches due to the Stardust. when it destroys the Atoms and electrons it is shone brightly. Core: Crown A Special Metal Core, that was made from a meteor and made into a crown shape, with moveable Sharp Blades made from diamond with moveable metal balls on top of each Blade, it is able to change into attack mode, stamina mode and defense mode. Defense mode: When the Sharp Blades takes a form a crown, and the Rubber Frame is Visible. Attack Mode: When the Blades goes down to 180 degrees and locked it is able to cut the air allowing it to stay in mid air bit longer, and chip opponents bey. Stamina Mode: same as Attack mode but instead of it being lock it free-spins, as it spins high pitch sound is made due to the incredible wind velocity, making it easier to cut through air, and atoms along with any energy. Balance Mode: Clown lowers its blades till the metal balls touch the ground. In this mode Clown is able to control more with the metal balls that acts like wheels. 4D Performance Tip: Infinity Electro Wind A strong resemblance of Phantom Orion's B:D with the ball bearings and the free spinning WD tip, it is able to change modes to CSWD (Coated Sharp Wide Defense) that that a resemblance of SWD but with Rubber Fillings in it and MDS (Metal Defense Sharp). It is able to Change height between 120mm, 220mm and 320mm, it have tiny holes around it forming a tornado shape . 3 storage altogether the Wind Section has a special fan that's powered the the bey's wind inside the I:EW along with the bearings that are able to generates wind power, The Electric Section able to Produce Electricity from Kinetic energy with the help of the bearings by the beyblade spins, it is able to absorb any electric based attack, and the Atom and matter Section, It absorbs every Atom and Matter there is and use it to power it's Electric and Wind section. more the beyblade spins the more wind and more it generates and store, if the beyblade's starting to lose stamina it is able to release all the wind along with Electricity to out from the holes and regain more stamina, it uses the same method to regain balance when the beyblade is loosing balance and catching up the speed. Abilities: Attack: '''Railgun: Uses the stored Wind in I:EW and shoots out air cannons covered with electricity giving it same power as a laser, through the holes and hit's the opponent's bey (AoE) Spiral Lance: Uses it's wind in I:EW and create a small tornado around itself (Like Spiral Shield) and chargers towards opponent with great force and speed, when it hits the opponent are mostly sent to the other side of the stadium and gets stuck in a crater that is made. Electro Saber: Clown unleashes its Stored Wind with electricity making a Saber to attack opponents. As it attacks the Saber starts circling around Clown with high wind velocity increasing its length giving it a long range attacks. If the opponent gets hit by this attack their wheel will start melting. Electro Discharge: Releases All Stored Electricity around the whole stadium, Shocking and damaging all opponents except for Clown itself. The opponents won't able to move or command for 20 seconds. Defense: Spiral Shield: Uses it's wind and electricity that was generated creates a small whirlwind form with another layer of Electric around itself that acts like a shield to repel or block of attacks. Mist Illusion: Releases it's the Mist around the stadium create a multiple of mirages of itself powering up with some Electricity making the illusion more realistic, when the real bey is somewhere in the mist. Air Barrier: Clown Makes a 5 meter Wind Barrier around itself, Absorbing every ounce of wind,air,Oxygen,Matter and Atoms around itself to gain stamina and power (Absorbs inside and outside of it's barrier) Wind Walk: Using the Stored Wind, it releases bit by bit allowing Clown Float/battle in the Air, and battle in it longer than other beys. Stamina: Electo Wind: releases the wind with Electricity from I:EW to regain it's stamina and balance or increase it's speed, to normal state or make the Bey Spin left. Special Moves: Tornado of light: Clown becomes/Turns into a giant tornado, then Clown's Spirit reveals in the center of the Tornado calling more Tornadoes while its slowly expanding and increasing it's size all around the stadium to attack the opponent's bey and reducing the opponent's spin, stamina and balance while it's caught up in the tornado, The Tornado Glows Brightly when used. Rain of Blades: '''Clown jumps high into the air and shoots a rain of Homing Razor sharp wind blades to towards the opponent attacking it, while making it lose balance. '''Spirit of Fujin and Raijin: Clown get's Possessed by the Japanese Gods Fujin and Raijin. Fujin Creates a Strong Wind velocity orb around Clown acting like a more powerful Wind Shield while it makes Clown Float in midair. and generating Small Tornadoes that Disintegration that can make anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart. around the stadium to block and damage opponents. While While Clown is in the orb, Raijin sends a Rain of Lightning and thunder towards the opponent and the stadium only. While Clown is in the Fujin's regenerating it's Power and stamina. While the Thunders and Lightning Fall down, you can hear Drum Sounds to distract opponents. Wind Titan: Clown Gets Protected by a Giant Armored Titan made out of Complete strong current of wind (like Susanoo in Naruto) to protect Clown and helps clown to attack, It is equipped with a really sharp Wind Blade that can cut through almost everything on it's right arm. and a Railgun lazer on it's left arm to shoot out powerful lazers and Railguns, this SP Lasts bit Longer than others. Wind Steal: Clown able to Temporarily Changes every of it's stat as same as the opponents and it's abilities and negates every Abilities and SP that the opponent uses, While Clown is in this SP it is unable to play any abilities Clown Transforms into the the 100ft Demigod Asura, it jumps up and smashes the stadium, so the opponent rises in mid-air unable to do a thing due to the shock, than Asura Throws a Barrage of Electric or wind enhanced punches at every opponent it sees into the stadium, After Asura completes the punches it changes face to Sadness and grows stronger and starts punching once more with Laser enchanced punches. After THAT attack Asura switches to its final face of Anger and creates 9 laser swords (one on each hand and mouth) and starts slashing. Every successive hit Asura/Clown regains stamina, energy and power. the Opponent wont able to defend or command due to Asura's overpowering strength, Force and Speed, and it's Dark Aura Negating any Abilities and Special Moves. Nova Gear Innocence: A Defensive Stabalizer that is placed between its Fusion Wheel and 4D tip, Innocence is a Nova Gear that is equipped onto Clown when Titi activates he's Nova Mode, It releases any stress or pressure from Clown and increases Clown's Defensive and Stamina Abilities and stats, Repelling,blocking,absorbing, reflecting damages back and reducing more damage and use it as it's own power to increase it's stamina,speed and power. Clown's Stats Category:Top 10 Beyblade Category:Evolved Beyblades Category:Unregistered Beys